


ready, aim, shoot

by kaisdaddy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Gun Kink, Guns, KrisHo - Freeform, M/M, PWP, Smut, and his pretty boy junmyeon, mafia boss! yifan, pwp???? a lil plot....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22159087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaisdaddy/pseuds/kaisdaddy
Summary: Junmyeon is Yifan's and using that fact the younger purposely sets a already annoyed Yifan off by a series of events.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Comments: 10
Kudos: 214





	ready, aim, shoot

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know. You post one idea on twitter and everyone get a hard on for it so you don't study but instead write gun play for your online friends and mutuals to read. do enjoy this!!!!! get a lil nasty before bed !!!!

It was long after dark as Junmyeon entered the dark nightclub. The people standing in the queue outside whined as the bouncer let him in through the red velvet belt. All he did was offer the man a smile and nod and he got a small salute in response. 

Walking down the stairs to the bar he headed straight to the bar and the bartender and his close friend, Minseok, grinned at him. After finishing up the last drink for a couple of girls he walked over, throwing a towel over his shoulder he leaned against the counter. “So what can I get you pretty boy?”

Smiling he put a finger to his chin, thinking for a moment. “A martini thank you!” Minseok winked at him and poured everything into the mixer. He turned around and looked over the room, humming when he saw a few familiar faces around and his eyes settled on the door right across the room with a guard outside. 

Eyes casting up towards the wall where he knew a one way mirror was located to keep visitors from looking in and he wondered if the person on the other side was looking at him back. “He’s up there if you’re wondering.”

“That’s the problem.” Junmyeon muttered and turned to take his drink. “Someone was supposed to be home hours ago.” He muttered against the edge of his martini glass, sipping. 

“Ahhh...I see. Well he got a little held up earlier. Don’t know if you wanna go up there right now, he was really pissed earlier.” 

“About what. I deserve an explanation from him the least. Especially if he’s going to skip out on dinner. It turned cold. This is the fifth time this month.”

Minseok shrugged. “You know how he is.” Junmyeon continued to down his drink and frowned as he put his empty glass down. “He’s a busy man.”

“So?” The younger looked into the sharp eyes of his friend who with a tilt of his head told him to quiet down. Rolling his eyes he rested his chin in his hand. 

“Listen, as much as he likes you. You know better than to mess with him. Or at least you should know, Junmyeon.” Minseok took his glass and walked over to serve a few new customers impatiently waiting for the drinks. 

Junmyeon knew Minseok was right but he didn’t want to admit it. But that wouldn’t stop him from testing every limit. But he decided to wait for a while, hopefully Yifan could see him down here lounging. He wasn’t sure what kind of issue he’d had earlier but he was sure that the issue would need to be resolved once the club was void of people once again. Junmyeon hadn’t really made an effort to blend into the scene, he’d gone out in his favorite oversized red sweater and light washed jeans. A contrast to the glimmer of sequin, metallic and silk. 

It wasn’t just Yifan missing dinner. Minseok knew very well what he meant by those words and he was pissed. Yifan was supposed to pick him up from classes to start with but when he didn’t show up, he took a taxi home. Then when coming home there was blood stains not only in the hall but also in the kitchen and bathtub. And lastly, not coming home when he was supposed to 3 hours ago.

At first he’d always been worried about the elder when he failed to come home on time but the longer he knew Yifan he learned that he was more likely to be ending someone else’s life than his own being at risk. And in return Junmyeon had grown more cocky with his interactions, not the nervous history major Yifan had chatted up in this very club.

He was brought out of his thoughts when a drink was placed in front of him. “I didn’t order another drink Min.” 

“It’s from the gentleman across the bar. A strawberry mojito.” Lowering his voice he made sure Junmyeon looked at him as he spoke. “It’s not tampered with but I’d refrain from accepting a drink from mr slick and slimy if I’ll be honest..” Junmyeon laughed and minseok grinned before helping the next customer and he looked over at the suit clad man and the man gave him a wink. 

Junmyeon took the straw and mixed the drink around, taking a sip before looking up at the man across the bar who stood up and made his way across the bar to sit on the stool next to his. “A pretty thing like you shouldn’t sit here alone. You never know what kind of people hang around establishments like these.”

Putting on a smile he played with the straw mindlessly. “Why a strawberry mojito?”

“Thought it’d suit you sweetheart, and it does match your shirt.” Junmyeon wondered if he did this regularly and if it ever worked. “Plus, I know what I’d like to taste later.”

He entertained the man for a while, just about flirting back to keep him talking and Minseok kept an eye on them. It was very mindless chatter and several bad attempts at flirting and it was starting to tire him out.

“You know, it’s getting quite late..” He felt a hand on his knee, purposely touching his bare skin through the holes of his jeans. “You should-”

Black clouded his vision and the hand was removed from his knee. Minseok shook his head and continued to clean out the mixer in his hand with a cloth. Junmyeon lifted his head to look onto the very familiar neck of Yifan’s bodyguard, Jongin.

“I’m sorry to intervene but this young man has been requested elsewhere and I suggest you leave this establishment.” Junmyeon grinned behind his back and tilted his head to look up at the two way mirror, knowing that Yifan had been watching him. 

“And who are you to tell me that?” The man huffed and Jonging, always as calm and collected continued. “I’m sorry but either you leave on your own accord or you will be escorted out and I’m sure you wouldn’t want to cause a scene.”

Turning the man his back Jongin placed a hand on Junmyeon’s shoulder and he jumped down from the stool and let himself be led across the dance floor to the door. “You’re a masochistic.” The taller muttered as they approached Zitoa who guarded the door and gave him a side smile and a gentle disapproving shake of his head. 

“What? I just answered a few questions?” Jongin chuckled and stopped him for a moment as they stood outside the door.

“That cute facade might work on idiots like that guy and sometimes Yifan, but you know very well it won’t work on me. He’s livid. Have fun.” Junmyeon smiled and waved at the two as he was let in. 

Immediately as the door closed the deafening sound of the music was subdued to a murmur and a heavy base. Down the corridor was a staircase leading up and ironically enough the light above was red and he approached the stairs with confident steps.

When getting up he saw the back of Yifan’s head, blonde short hair a little askew, smoke lifting from behind the black velvet couch as he looked down at the dancefloor of his club. Lifting his hand he took a drag of the cigarette and Junmyeon heard the tell tale sound of the magazine of a gun getting clicked into place.

“Come here.” The dark voice told him and Junmeyon did as told and placed his hands on the back of the couch, looking down at the people beneath and Yifan flicked ash off the cigarette and spoke again. “You see that down there?”

His eyes scanned the scene before his eyes landed on the man in the bar that had bought him a drink and how he argued with Yifan’s close friend Sehun who escorted him towards the same door he’d entered. He heard the music get loud for a moment before the door closed and he heard the man complain about where they were taking him and how they’d hear from his lawyer if they didn’t let him go.

“See what you did?” Yifan muttered, putting the cigarette out after one last drag and Junmyeon rolled his eyes.

“I can’t see how any of this is my fault if I’ll be honest.” Yifan snapped his fingers and pointed to the spot in front of him and Junmyeon let one hand trail across Yifan’s broad shoulders as he circled the couch and stood in front of him, arms crossed. “What?”

“Why did he touch you?” His eyes were not focused on him as he asked, instead he lit another cigarette. Junmyeon watched him and his eyes cast down to the gun next to him on the couch.

“Why are you asking me? Not like I asked for it.” If Yifan thought he’d back down he was dead wrong. “Ask the man you dragged to the basement.”

“Oh he’ll get questioned alright. And unless you want the same type of treatment, I suggest you answer my questions. Why did you accept the drink?”

“Why didn’t you clean up all the blood at home before playing big bad boss?” He shot back, arms crossing and his eyes wandered over to the stairs. 

“Is that attitude you’re giving me  _ darling _ ?” The nickname was spit out and the elder grabbed hold of the gun. “You knew what you were signing up for when you started hanging around. Some blood stains on the floor should be everyday for you at this point.”

“Maybe I’d enjoy coming home to a calm clean house once in a while and not a warzone. You got places for that.”

“It’s not up to you if I bring work home or not, it’s not your decision to make, afterall I’m the one letting you stay in.”

“And who’s fault is that that you can’t seem to go one day without me and yet you can’t even pick me up on time.”

Yifan rolled his eyes and grabbed his gun, holding it in a secure hand as he looked up to meet his eyes and Junmyeon stared back, challenging him.

“Let me ask you again.” Lifting the gun he aimed at his chest and tilted his head. “Why did he touch you?” Junmyeon stared at the gun and how his finger was placed over the trigger and for a moment the hairs on his neck rose, hyper aware of that with one slip of his finger he’d lie on the floor, dead.

But, as he stood there staring at the gun as the elder growled the question at him again he felt his thighs tingle and fingers fidgeting. 

“Well that shut you up at least...but it’s still not answering my questions honey. I just had a man try and break in, steal security footage from cameras zero and six-six and if it wasn’t for me coming in to have a look around maybe he would’ve gotten it too. And you know what kind of mess all this would be if that did come out don’t you?” Yifan paused for a moment and then continued. “Thank got the walls are soundproof because he screamed when I shot him. Jongin and I had to take care of him by ourselves and I wasn't going to do it here right before opening hours. Therefor, the blood on the floor. A small price to pay. Because you do still want me to walk free yeah?”

Junmyeon heard what he said but it didn’t register in his mind as he looked from the gun to the rings on his fingers, black ink painting the skin of his hands and wrists before the sleeves of the black suit covered the rest up. He could just see the edges of the tattoo on his chest and his mind spiraled.    
  
Images of Yifan with the white button up open, gun in hand, resting on his thigh as he stood on his knees between Yifan’s long legs. Feeling his whole body shiver he licked his lips, feeling hot all of a sudden.

Yifan narrowed his eyes at him when not getting an answer once again, about to open his mouth to speak again he stopped when he noticed the parted lips, slight change of colour on his cheeks and when lowering his eyes down to his pants he could see that the younger was excited.

He had to laugh. Shaking his head in disbelief as Junmyeon stood there,  _ hard _ , as he pointed a gun at him. Putting it down next to him he used his right hand to gesture him forward with a flick of two fingers and Junmyeon obeyed. And when Yifan pointed at his lap he sat down, straddling his toned thighs.

“Why are you hard? And you better answer me this time.” Yifan’s voice was low, a murmur as low as the base still thundering through his body. Junmyeon swallowed and placed both hands on his shoulders.

“I just had a thought…” 

“What kind of thought?”

Junmyeon hesitated for a moment, thinking about how to formulate his words. “Of you… holding me at gunpoint while I suck you off.” Yifan’s large hands gripped his hips and moved him closer and he hummed.

“You like that?” The previous tension was completely forgotten as Yifan continued to ask him about this new found excitement Junmyeon had over having his life threatened. 

“I know you would never hurt me.” Junmyeon whispered and his eyes lowered to the plush lips smirking at him and he leaned a bit closer before stopping, glancing up at the other and Yifan placed his left hand on the back of his neck to bring them together in a searing kiss. 

Junmyeon moaned as he felt his teeth grace over his bottom lip before devouring him in a hungry kiss, seemingly letting out the stress from the day into the intimate act and the younger didn’t complain.

He’d only seen Yifan, working, in lack of better words, a few times before and it was always so terrifying yet arousing. To watch how much authority he had, how with the flick of a finger he could end the life of several men for wronging him and having them beg for their lives to be spared. Junmyeon had always found it attractive to watch him use his firearm, how skilled he was with it. It hadn’t crossed his mind that he’d stand on the other end of it one day but now when he did, knowing he’d never pull the trigger, had him trembling for other reasons than fear.

Junmyeon’s breath was hard as he tried his best to move his hips against Yifans to get any type of friction. As Yifan’s left hand caressed the back of his head he didn’t even notice the one on his hip moving away. Not until he felt cold metal under his jaw. Gently biting down on the elder’s lip he tugged at it before letting go and looking into his lidded eyes.

“Get up.” He said simply and Junmyeon felt his cock twitch in interest and he did as said. Slipping off of his thighs he stood in front of him once again. “Off.” Yifan gestured at the pants with the gun lazily and Junmyeon obeyed once more, unbuttoning his jeans and pulling them down to his knees. “Underwear too honey.”

Something about how sickenly sweet he said it with a gun in his hand had him whining in his throat before pulling his briefs down together with his pants and let them pool around his ankles before stepping out and kicking them to the side.

With his back against the two way mirror Junmyeon knew if things were just a little way different people on the dance floor would see him half naked from behind. It wouldn’t be the first time they had sex up here, but the though of if the music was a little quieter and if someone noticed then maybe they’d hear or see something.

“On your knees then.” Junmyeon definitely didn’t have to be told twice as he all but crashed to the floor and placed his hands on the insides of Yifan’s thighs, moving closer as he looked from his eyes down to his crotch, then back up again. “Do I have to tell you what to do?” 

Hands fumbling to get the belt open as soon as possible the younger got his pants down enough to release his half hard cock and Junmyeon rubbed his thighs together for friction as he placed one hand around him and leaned closer, licking across the tip once, twice, before gently taking him into his mouth and sucking.

The sigh of relief Yifan let out was music to his ears as he went to work, moving his hand up and down in slow strokes while using his tongue to tease the head in his mouth. He heard the sound of a lighter and understood Yifan was on his third cigarette. Jumyeon whined and pulled away only to pull Yifan’s pants and underwear down further and across his knees so that he could get more space and get closer. 

As he went back in he took more into his mouth, his hand simply keeping Yifan in place as his head slowly bobbed over the shaft, reaching deeper and deeper at each move. The elder watched intently with the gun in his hand resting on his thigh right in vision of Junmyeon and a cigarette between his lips. 

The cold muzzle rested against the side of his throat as he moved faster and faster, getting eager to please his lover.

Never had he thought Junmyeon would be into extreme things. The fact that he liked being choked was the most Yifan thought the younger would enjoy but he kept proving him wrong, and maybe he was a bad influence on him for showing him these things. But he knew that he’d never do them with anyone else but him so Yifan wasn’t worried in the slightest. 

As he took a drag of the cigarette and leaned his head back as Junmyeon took all of him in, swallowing around the cock Yifan moaned, a throat sound that had the other shiver. Junmyeon pressed his nose against Yifan’s pelvis for as long as he could muster before pulling back and taking a few deep breaths.

Just as he was about to go in again Yifan stopped him by clicking his tongue and placing the muzzle of Yifan’s gun resting against his bottom lip. Junmyeon could feel a shiver go down his spine and he looked up into the elder’s eyes as he opened his mouth further, taking the barrel into his mouth slowly.

Junmyeon noticed the arousal in Yifan’s eyes as he pulled back by running his tongue against the underside, just touching his fingers as tears gathered in his eyes from the sting of going too far down. Closing his mouth around the gun he reached down between his legs and began touching himself.

“Can’t even hold back can you?” He chuckled and put one hand behind his head, gently coaxing him into taking more of the gun into his mouth and Junmyeon did, giving it the same treatment as he’d given Yifan just a few minutes prior as his hand pleasured himself.

“Fuck.” Yifan groaned, looking at him take more and more in. Feeling a strong hand on his jaw Junmyeon opened his mouth and the other pulled the gun out slowly, watching a string of saliva connect his tongue to it. Sitting like that for a while Yifan observed the flush of his face, even more prominent in the red light and put the gun to the side.

“I want you on your back on the couch.” As he said so, he himself stood up and removed his pants properly and took the suit jacket off, rolling up his sleeves. “Hurry.”

And Junmyeon did, scrambling up on the couch past Yifan he got on his back and looked up at him, refraining from touching himself. Yifan smiled and said “Good boy”, before getting on top of him.

His fingers were slick with something and Junmyeon wondered how he didn’t notice him take a bottle of lube out as the first finger slipped into him almost effortlessly. Gasping gently he arched his back and pressed back. Yifan kissed under his jaw, a weak point for him as he moved his finger slowly.

“You’re so tempting.” He growled as he pushed a second finger into him and with his free hand grabbed him by his black hair and tugged it back, listening to the whimpers. “Just look at you.” Yifan moved his fingers faster, circling them around to stretch him out.

“You can’t even think about anything else than my cock as I have a gun pointed at you. If I wasn’t sane I’d almost think you love me. To have that much trust in someone you’ve seen kill before.” Yifan’s words were harsh and hot in his ear as he whispered to him, as if anyone else would hear them.

Junmyeon’s hands gripped at the white button up and thighs spreading further as a third finger made its way into him. “What makes you think I wouldn’t pull a gun on you like I do with them hmm? What makes you think you’re so special to me?” His eyes rolled back and he moaned loudly as he graced the pads of his fingers against his prostate.

“The way you flirt with death is going to get you hurt one day baby. One day I might snap.” The words did nothing more than egg Junmyeon on further and he could feel the warm pressure building stronger in the pit of his stomach and he couldn't even think as he begged for more.

“How are you ever going to be with another man, who’ll know you this well. Who can bring out a side in you you didn’t even know existed. Only I know how to utterly and completely wreck you baby, and I will be the only one to see you like  _ this _ .” Yifan pressed the fingers into him hard and rolled the pads of his fingers against his prostate until his legs were trembling and tears dotted his lashes.

Yifan chuckled as he pulled the fingers out and wiped them on the side of the couch. Releasing the death grip of his hair the elder cupped his cheeks and wiped away a few tears that spilled over with the pad of his thumb. “Who do you belong to, baby?”

“Y-you.” His voice was trembling when answering, wet eyes focusing on Yifan’s sharp ones as his thighs twitched in need of more. 

“Mhmm...that’s right. You’re mine.” The rings were cold against Junmyeon’s warm cheeks but he didn’t pull away. 

Yifan leaned back and let go of his face only to grab his thighs and pull him down, their cocks rubbing together and Junmyeon let out a needy wail as his hips stuttered. He’d been so close before Yifan took his fingers out.

“Mine to wreck.” Junmyeon licked his dry lips and hooked his arms under his thighs. Yifan smirked at him as his middle finger teased circles around his hole while reaching for the bottle of lube he had placed on the floor as well as the gun. Drizzle some over his stretched hole he used his finger to massage it in Yifan watched him squirm under him for a good five minutes before preparing himself as well.

Tossing the bottle to the floor Yifan pumped himself a few times before pushing in. Junmyeon moaned, toes curling as the elder pushed in further and further until he was buried to the hilt. His breath was harsh as he let go of his legs slowly and grabbed the couch cushions. 

“Oh please...please fuck me...please.” Junmyeon was a mess beneath him and Yifan loved to see him like that. Gripping his hips he looked down at his lover who was bracing himself for what was to come and with an almost loving smile he pulled out to the tip, slowly pressing in the head and doing so a few times before digging his fingers into his hips and slammed into him.

Junmyeon screamed in pleasure, the thrusts not stopping as his whole body moved with each thrust. Hips helplessly trying to gain any type of friction he let out a whine and let go of the couch with one hand to touch himself and god did it feel good. He couldn’t think of anything else but Yifan. 

However his lover grabbed his wrist and pinned him down to the couch. “Ah ah ah...No touching baby...Can’t have you come just yet you know. I need you to hold out for a bit longer.” Junmyeon whined in response.

“But... _ Yifan _ .” The way he breathed his name had him grip tighter, thrust harder. And the high pitched whines he let out had him grinning. Yifan felt his legs tighten around his waist and he kissed his jaw and nipped under his jaw. 

“If you keep being this loud he’ll hear you know. He’s just tied up down there, waiting the night out.” Yifan whispered. “To know that while he can look and listen he can never touch. And yet you had to tempt him into touching you. Temptress…”

Junmyeon shuddered fingers twitching as Yifan sucked a mark under his ear and moving his hands so that their fingers could entwine. “Isn’t that what you are? What I’ve made you become? What happened to my innocent little Junmyeon?” 

The body heat between the two made Junmyeon go crazy. It was so much at once and all he wanted was to have Yifan’s hand pleasuring him. “I-I’m yours Yifan….I-I…!”

“Mhmmm…I know baby, all mine.” He growled and Junmyeon gasped as he arched his back and dug his fingers into the back of Yifan’s hands. The way he rolled his hips into him had him see stars and he wasn't sure how long he’d be able to keep up with Yifan continuing like this.

But way too soon Yifan straightened up and pulled out, to Junmyeon’s disappointment. He was about to whine when Yifan told him to get on his knees and the younger did, rolling over and on shaky legs getting up.

“Just like that, good boy.” Junmyeon glanced back only to lower himself onto his elbows and bit into his bottom lip as he felt Yifan caress along his thighs up his ass and over the small of his back before grabbing his hips.

“I want to hear you scream baby.” He hummed, rubbing his hard cock against his slick hole and Junmyeon whimpered. “Beg for it.” Yifan ordered and his legs buckled as he felt the cold metal pressed against the back of his neck.

“Please Yifan...I want you so bad...I want your cock inside me.” He breathed and pressed his hips back. “I-I need you Yifan….I need you to fuck me.”

The pleas were enough for Yifan to comply and he shrugged the shirt off and pushed back into him as he slowly ran the gun down along his back and placed it behind himself for the time being as he took hold of his hips against and began thrusting into him hard yet slow.

Junmyeon moaned as he grabbed onto the pillow in front of him as he took everything Yifan could give him. With a few very well angled thrusts he had Junmyeon crying for more, legs struggling to hold him up and knuckles turning white. His whole body trembled as Yifan picked the phase up, his fingers pressing hard enough to leave bruises. 

But it didn’t last for long before Yifan hooked his arms in his and lifted his upper body up and he arched his back in response. Using his own body movement as momentum to push into the younger Yifan soon wrapped his arms around his chest instead to get a better angle and picked the gun up from behind him and with one hand around his throat and the other pointing the gun up under his jaw Yifan continued to roll is hips into him.

Junmyeon’s back was pressed tightly against Yifan’s back and one hand grabbed onto the edge of the couch as the other held onto the hand holding a steady grip of his throat, just slightly applying pressure. He was well aware of how much smaller he was compared to his lover but when he was pressed against his frame like this, with his whole hand covering most of his throat and shoulders looming over him.

Yifan could notice the signs that Junmyeon was getting close to release and he grinned as he nipped at his ear and kissed down along his neck to his shoulder before making sure to angle his thrusts _ just right.  _

The younger whimpered, whole body trembling as the overwhelming feeling took over him. “Ah! Yifan…! So...s-so close!” The elder grinned and ran his nose up along the side of his neck and kissed his temple.

“Do you trust me?”

“Y-yes.”

Junmyeon wasn’t sure why he asked but Yifan simply continued until his legs wanted to give in and his muscles tightened around him. Right as he was on the edge Yifan pushed him back face first into the couch, left hand gripping his hair and he pressed the side of the barrel against Junmyeons neck, the muzzle pressed down into the cushions. As he snapped his hips forward he flicked the safety switch and shot down into the couch.

The second Junmyeon heard the safety switch he came, hips spasming and thighs trembling as he painted the black velvet in white. He saw stars as the senses overwhelmed him. The hot barrel of the gun like a flash on his skin before it was removed and then Yifan grinding his hips into him as he kissed the reddened skin on his neck as he continued to come.

His eyes closed and he moaned weakly as his hips fell to the couch as YIfan began thrusting into him again, he was rough as he sought his own release but Junmyeon was too high of his own orgasm to even notice as his eyes struggled to focus on the wall in front of him. 

It didn’t take long until Yifan released into him with a last hard thrust, grinding his hips into him with a pleased sigh. Junmyeon felt warm and sated. His mind was clouded as Yifan pulled out, hands spreading his cheeks and watching his own release slowly drip down his flushed thighs. 

Grabbing a handkerchief from the back of his pants that he’d discarded earlier Yifan wiped him clean and then himself before putting on his briefs and pants, then kneeled down in front of Junmyeon, caressing his soft black hair. The younger cracked his eyes open and smiled at him and Yifan leaned down to press a kiss to his forehead.

“How are you feeling?” Yifan wondered as he coaxed him into sitting up and then moved them so that Junmyeon was lying on his chest on the couch.

“Amazing.” Was the breathy reply he got as the younger snuggled into him and moved a hand up to touch Yifan’s short blonde hair and he grinned. “Maybe I even forgive you.”

Yifan chuckled and let him play with his hair as his own hands caressed his back. “I’m a lucky man.”


End file.
